Healthcare diagnostics laboratories use diagnostic instruments, such as diagnostic analyzers, for testing and analyzing samples. One or more sample tubes are typically placed into a rack or carrier and loaded into an analyzer by a technician or operator. Known diagnostic analyzers use various liquids, such as reagents, to perform the diagnostic analysis procedures. A reagent kit or carrier typically has one or more containers of reagents. The reagent carrier is also manually loaded into the analyzer by the technician or operator. When the reagent kit is empty, the operator unloads the reagent kit from the analyzer and loads another reagent kit into the analyzer. Known diagnostic analyzers also need to be calibrated and tested for accuracy. Calibration and/or control samples are similarly loaded into the analyzers and unloaded from the analyzers as needed.